


Tone it down

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rumbles. Stiles can totally call it that because he <em>feels</em> it. On his <em>face</em>. The face that's currently smooshed against one of Derek's ridiculous pecs because that's the position that every goddamn romantic movie in the world says is the done thing post-coitus. Screw Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone it down

**Author's Note:**

> **Otter:** I would like to see Derek failing at, um... snuggling like the fact that his body is .01% bodyfat just makes him an uncomfortable cushion

"Oh my god, it's not fair!" Stiles says, flopping himself into another angle because maybe- but no. Nope. Not happening. Stiles huffs. "We need to break up."

Derek rumbles. Stiles can totally call it that because he _feels_ it. On his _face_. The face that's currently smooshed against one of Derek's ridiculous pecs because that's the position that every goddamn romantic movie in the world says is the done thing post-coitus. Screw Hollywood.

"We're not breaking up," Derek says, curling one hand over Stiles' hip. It's nice. For all of two seconds Stiles is distracted from the way his ear's going numb and his neck's craning at the most awkward angle in the _world_.  "It took us too long to get together."

He has a point. _Still_.

"Well then I hate to say it, but you need to lose some muscle tone," Stiles says, ignoring Derek's amused huff. "Grow some moobs or something, because this whole sculpted from granite thing may work-" ho _boy_ , does it work "-to look at but I'm a _snuggler_ Derek and this shit isn't-"

Stiles cuts off with a yelp as Derek shoves, pressing him back into the pillows and shuffling his own body down until-

Huh.

Stiles lifts his hand, smoothing it down Derek's—yes, okay— _gloriously muscled_ back. Derek hums against him, tucking his head up under Stiles' chin and it's a little bit painful just how perfect the feel of that is.

"This works too," Stiles says, savouring the way Derek's skin—like, all of it, _god_ —slides along his own.

Derek  _purrs_ against him. Stiles is totally calling it that, even if he can already imagine the eyebrows it'd get him if he said it out loud.

"Thank god," Stiles says, hooking his ankle over Derek's knee as he tangles his fingers into Derek's stupid-soft hair. "I would have seriously mourned the muscles."

Derek bites his collar bone.


End file.
